dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunigeb (3.5e Deity)
=Sunigeb= :\"sü-'ni-geb\ Summary::A lordly elegant planar traveler of a god. Free-spirited and inquisitive with magic. He was once a powerful mage who, after growing bored with traveling the material plane, began traveling the across the planes. He traveled far, across great expanses of vast empty space until he found his way to the resting place of Colony. The ancient God questioned the mortal, and was puzzled by his quest for immortality and infinite knowledge. Colony took interest in the traveler and granted him Godhood, in the form of the Star Seed, Sosha Ixa. With this power, Sunigeb became free to travel across the reaches of time and eternity. Though after his long search, he returned with a wealth of knowledge and the comfort that no mater how far you travel, you will eventually find home. His home is aiding the good mortals of the world he left behind so long ago. His return proved a great surprise in the plans laid by Exaka in The First and Last War. His power to build portals changed the front of the war entirely and made it possible for Exaka's Damned City, Mesaba, to be infiltrated. Ever since the war, He has been making portals throughout the planes and aiding other goodly Gods by providing a means to transport their followers across existence to wage wars against the forces of wickedness. He is commonly called The Wisdom Weaver and prefers, for style, to fight by unleashing volleys of daggers at his enemies. Sunigeb has been known to store flying storms of daggers in pocket dimensions and release them all at once upon whole armies. Incarnation He appears like an elegantly overdressed fey-like nobleman with smooth tanned features and fine black hair. A pipe often hangs limply from his mouth as he sits and watches hundreds of crystal balls surrounding him that hover and orbit his huge walking chair that slowly walks, bobbing gracefully along, or taking to the air as need be. Sunigeb is always on the move, and employs many fancy modes of luxurious travel to take him where he needs to go. * Planar Weave: Over the ages, Sunigeb has built a very complex, confusing network of planar tunnels and demi-planes. As he weaves planes together, he is able to traverse this network with ease, moving to any plane with whatever properties he needs. Dogma Secrets bring you power, but all the knowledge you gain, and all the places you travel, will never fill the void left by those who fill that knowledge, those places and those memories you have gained. Clergy and Temples Sages and scholars often found libraries to Sunigeb, which serve as his temples. Sunigeb is worshiped through diligent study and learning, rather than through prayer, though no scholar is above prayer when it comes to finding the single bit of knowledge they search for among stack and volumes of books and parchment scrolls. Some great wizard's colleges are actually expanded temples of Sunigeb, who watches over those who share his desire for arcane knowledge. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity